


Лишь маска

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: The Phantom of the Opera (TV 1990)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Traditional Media, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Лишь маска

##  [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/PH9G7NB.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

Посмотреть весь низкорейтинговый визуал команды: [ [LINK](https://imgur.com/a/Ou3eLrg) ]


End file.
